


Thom Rainier, Blackwall, or Whatever

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassination, Chevalier Robert Chapuis, General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, M/M, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Orlais (Dragon Age), Rogue Inquisitor (Dragon Age) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Secrets don't stay secret long and Blackwall's have caught up to him. Unfortunately, it means that the Inquisition and Mettius Tarasyl'an need to respond immediately before anyone else dies.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 18





	Thom Rainier, Blackwall, or Whatever

“Inquisitor?” Dorian looked up from his place in front of the fire at the knock at the inner door.

“Come in.” Mettius called out from where he sat at the desk, reading files delivered during the day. The ones that made it to his room were reports and requests that required his sign off before anything could be done. Anything diplomatic was left to Josephine, but reports on Skyhold’s upkeep came straight to him as the castle’s owner. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Inquisitor, Master Pavus. Leliana insisted that you receive this at once. It was found in the stables by Master Dennet.” Mettius thanked the castle messenger and waited until they left before unfolding the note.

“Kaffas! As if I didn’t have enough to do right now.”

“What’s happened Amatus?” Dorian finally set his book down, recognizing that he wouldn’t be reading anymore tonight. He walked over to the desk and leaned against Mettius’s chair.

“Blackwall has disappeared. According to this note he’s left, he has gone to turn himself in to the guards in Val Royeaux. There’s no other information.”

“I guess we are making a trip to Orlais to gather information.” Dorian hummed picking up the note himself to read. “Varric and Cassandra would be good options to have with us. I’ll wander down now and let them know we head out in the morning.”

“Thank you Dorian. I’ll get some things packed for us and let Josie know we’ll be gone and ask her to send Cullen to follow behind us.” With a short kiss, the two separated to their separate tasks. It didn’t take Dorian long to find Varric and Cassandra in their normal spots, and he even got the chance to stop by Cullen’s office to give him a heads up.

Getting a small group to Val Royeaux was an easy operation by this point and it didn’t take them long with the various scout check-points set up along the way to replenish supplies and horses. Upon entering the city, their attention was quickly drawn to the stage set up to the left of the entrance and the large crowd in front.

“That can’t be good.” Varric muttered, scanning the crowd before the gallows. 

“Cyril Mornay, for your crimes against the Empire of Orlais. For the murders of General Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children, and their retainers you are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead.” A bailiff called out the charges as they drew close to the platform. 

“Surely Blackwall isn’t tied up in this, Inquisitor.” Cassandra said anxiously. “Let’s go ask a guard on the other side if they’ve seen him.”

“Do you have anything to say in your defense?” The bailiff asked the man kneeling on the platform. “Very well.” At a gesture another guard hoisted the man to a standing position and slipped the noose around his neck.

“Well, this is grim.” Varric muttered. 

“You would never see this in Minrathous, the South can be so uncivilized at times. Amatus, let’s go.” Dorian stated, glancing around at the gossiping Orleseans eagerly watching the scene before them. He grabbed at Mettius’s arm, eager to pull him away and follow Cassandra’s advice. While dead bodies weren’t uncommon in some parts of Minrathous, public executions had been stopped for over an age. 

“Proceed.” The guard calmly stepped back to the edge of the platform. Just before the executioner went to release the drop door a voice called out from the crowd. 

“Stop!” The crowd muttered as a man forced his way through to the platform.

“Well, we found Blackwall.” Mettius said as the man started up the stairs.

“A grey warden.” The guard muttered to the gasping crowd, drawing even more surprise. It was as if someone had written a play and the crowd was the audience. 

“This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him.” Blackwall stated. “Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier. He should not die for that mistake!”

“Then find me the man who gave the order.” The bailiff argued back. 

“Oh no,” Mettius muttered, barely refraining from shaking his head. “Don’t tell me…”

“Oh shit.” Varric said at the same time. 

“Blackwall!” Cassandra cried out over the crowd’s mumbling. 

“No, I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall.” Blackwall said in response, spotting the four of them in the crowd. “Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am.” 

“Josephine isn’t going to like this.” Dorian muttered in an aside to Mettius. “It’s going to be a diplomatic nightmare.”

“Neither will the grey wardens we’ve taken in.” Mettius replied.

“You, after all this time…” The man in the noose finally spoke up. 

“It’s over. I’m done hiding.” Blackwall turned to look at the bailiff. “I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier.” Mettius worked hard to restrain his annoyance as the crowd, all at once, gave a giant gasp of surprise.  _ It’s like Orleseans practice this. _ The four of them could barely move as Blackwall, Thom Rainier, was restrained and escorted off of the platform. 

“Well, we found him.” Varric stated trying to release some of the tension hanging in the air. 

“This is going to be a larger annoyance than I first imagined.” Mettius crossed his arms, watching as Rainier was escorted into a room behind the platform. 

“Can you believe it? Thom Rainier himself.” The bailiff muttered as Mettius stepped up onto the platform and approached. 

“What can you tell me about Rainier?” Mettius asked, getting straight to business. If he was going to have the option of doing anything regarding this mess he needed information. 

“I know what everyone knows; he’ll hang for the massacre of a noble and his family.” The bailiff crossed his arms. 

“Where did they take the prisoner?”

“In the jail off the marketplace. If you’ve goodbyes to say, say them now.” The guard pointed off across the plaza. “It’s a damned mess, but believe you me, it’ll be sorted out quick. Lots of people can’t wait to see that man swing.”

With a nod of thanks Mettius jumped off the platform and rejoined the others. Cassandra turned and led the way to the jail house. As they passed the open faced tavern, Mettius nodded to Maryden. The bard often found time to be in Val Royeaux collecting whispers for Leliana’s scouts. 

As they reached the jail, Varric spun around; taking up a guard position just to the right of the doors. Cassandra did the same once they entered. Dorian followed Mettius to the guard desk inside, casually side-stepping the hand Cassandra shot out to stop him. He threw a look over his shoulder, sneering at her audacity in thinking he wouldn’t be right next to his husband during this. No way would he miss out on whatever excuse that lumox had for leaving the way he did. 

It seemed word had travelled before them; none of the guards stopped the two as they made their way down the stairs to the cells below. One even tilted his head to indicate which cell was occupied at the very back left corner. As they drew even to the cell, Mettius waved his hand asking Dorian to stay hidden. With a nod, Dorian casually leaned back against the stone pillar separating an empty cell and Rainier’s. They both knew the man wouldn’t say anything with a noble like Dorian around. His comments on missions alone showed his distaste for the Tevinter mage, a feeling Dorian shared for him. 

As Dorian relaxed into position, Mettius discreetly set up a sound barrier, muffling anything around the three men before stepping into view of the cell. Mettius let the silence drag on, Rainier knew he was there for him. There wasn’t anyone else in the jail house at the moment to be visited and after spotting them in the crowd above, it was only a matter of time before someone in the Inquisition showed up.

“I didn’t take Blackwall’s life. I traded his death.” Rainier started, still refusing to look up from his seated position. “He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the man he was, wouldn’t have let another die in his place.”

“We trusted you. You lied.” Mettius stated as he walked closer to the bars separating them. He was careful to keep his inflection flat, waiting to get all the information before he made a decision on what to do. He didn’t particularly care about a family of humans that had died years ago, but he cared that Rainier lied to the world to cover up his actions.  _ Just like Fen’Harel. _

“You thought I was Blackwall. I didn’t want to tell you otherwise.” Rainier shrugged from his position, finally turning his head to look at Mettius. “As Blackwall I was something. I had a purpose. I could make amends. Andraste, why are you here?”

“I need information if the Inquisition is going to act.”  _ I really wish these humans would stop praying to the dead woman. It’s not like she can help them. _

“Don’t you understand? I gave the order to kill Lord Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing!” Rainier stood in grief, body shaking trying to mask his emotions. He grabbed a hold of the bars to steady himself and shook them to release even a little of what was bubbling inside him. “When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man! This is what I am! A murderer, a traitor… a monster.” Mettius cocked his head to the side as the man dropped to his knees, head bowed in grief. 

“And you think I haven’t given orders to kill others? What do you think happened when I sent Leliana’s team off to deal with Josephine’s issue?” Mettius could have used countless examples from when he first was seated in Skyhold; but he wasn’t going to reveal that life to a man like Rainier if he could help it. “Tell me about the real Blackwall.”

“We met in a tavern when I was on the run. I was nothing, a waste of life, but he wanted to recruit me. We headed to Val Chevin for the Joining, but Blackwall insisted on making a stop along the way. An old ruin from one of the previous Blights. He said it led to the Deep Roads.”

“Look at me when you speak to me.” Mettius stared at the man still on his knees. “If this is going to be your confession and explanation, own up to it. Face me like you are willing to face the gallows.” 

“I was to go down alone, find a darkspawn, and fill a vial with it’s blood.” Rainier looked up. “When I returned, I found the Warden ambushed by more of the creatures. He took a blow for me. He shouldn’t have died. It should’ve been me.”

“It was a heroic act, stepping between you and a darkspawn if he knew your past. However, he did his job.” Mettius stated coldly. 

“He… He would’ve wanted me to carry on to Val Chevin, I’m certain. But without Blackwall, there was no proof that I’d been recruited, that I didn’t kill him. I couldn’t go to the Wardens, but I couldn’t just walk away. So Rainier died, and Blackwall lived.”

“And what led you into all of this? Who was the man on the gallows?”

“One mistake. One mistake, and everything I worked for fell apart. Mornay was my Second-in-Command. He was a good man. When I heard he’d been caught, I was resolved to stop his execution. Couldn’t let another die for my mistake. I had to leave Skyhold and save him.”

“And what of your other men that day? What’s happened to them?”

“Some died during the battle, the others fled. I never bothered to keep track after I gave the order and ran.” Rainier shook his head. 

“I’m going to need more details.”

“Andraste, Inquisitor.” Rainier shut his eyes in pain. Mettius snarled, reached through the bars and dragged Rainier to his feet.

“You call that dead delusional woman’s name once more in relation to me and what we do, and I’ll kill you myself. Andraste believed herself to be a god among humans and convinced your enough people of her truth to form the Chantry. Yet she was nothing more than an insane woman deluding herself and others. She was no more holy than Cassandra is. If you’re going to pray to something, pray to the gods that are real. And never, NEVER, call upon the Chantry in my presence again.” Mettius dropped the man back to his knees, allowing the man a moment to get over his shock.

“I… I betrayed the Empire and gave orders for my team to assassinate a general. All for gold. My employer, Chevalier Robert Chapuis, wanted General Vincent Callier out of his way. Ser Robert believed that Grand Duke Gaspard was the rightful ruler of Orlais and would eventually take the throne. 

“He thought that by eliminating one of Celene’s loyal supporters, he might endear himself to the true Emperor. I can’t say if Robert’s plan would’ve worked. I didn’t care. There was good coin offered, and I took it. By the time Ser Robert’s involvement was uncovered, I was long gone. Of course, the Grand Duke disavowed any knowledge of the act, and publicly condemned it. Robert killed himself. Poison in his wine from what I heard. Another victim of the Great Game.”

“What exactly did you tell your men in order for them to help you?” Mettius stepped back from the bars, putting more space between them. He slightly shook his head at the look Dorian flashed him in concern. 

“They didn’t know who they were attacking. I told them it was an important mission and they trusted me without question. Just as your men trust you.” Mettius raised an eyebrow at the man before him. Was that supposed to garner his sympathies? Make him draw a conclusion that Mettius was no better than Rainier? “I didn’t know Callier would be traveling with his family. I assumed only soldiers, armed guards. I told my men to eliminate everyone. They’d seen war. They thought they were defending their country.” 

“That is where we differ. When I give orders to have someone killed, I am very specific. There’s no need to kill more than the goal. That is why the soldiers in the Inquisition trust Cullen and I. We also wouldn’t leave our men to take the blame for our orders.” Mettius turned away from the man and gestured Dorian to follow. He took the sound barrier down as they moved towards the stairs.

“Well that wasn’t particularly useful beyond getting you riled up.” Dorian muttered as they made their way back upstairs.

“But it was, Amatus. It gave me great insight into Rainier’s motivations.” 

“I have Leliana’s report on Thom Rainier.” Cullen called out as the two of them reached the top of the staircase. 

“You made good time Commander.” Dorian said as Mettius took the report. 

“He led fiercely loyal men on this mission. His men took the fall for him. A few ‘lucky’ ones, like Mornay, managed to escape for a time. Mornay was the last to be captured.”

“Thank you Commander.”

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Inquisitor. We all made this mistake.” Cullen sighed, showing a bit of the annoyance that Mettius still felt with the situation. “What do we do now? Blackwall… Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don’t have to. We have resources we can use. If he is released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself.”

“What would be your choice, Commander?” Dorian asked while casually reading the report over Mettius’s shoulder. 

“What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable.” Cullen snarled. “He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell him how Rainier tried to compare himself to you two.” Dorian mused, shooting a look at Mettius. “Opps, did I say that out loud?” Mettius shot a fond look back at the Tevinter who barely held back a smirk.  _ Clearly Dorian doesn’t care much for him either. No surprise. _

“Saving Mornay when he did took courage, I’ll give him that. And he’s fought for our cause as a Warden, helping lend legitimacy to what we do. But I take great offense if he believes that the Inquisitor or I would ever abandon our men the way he did.” Cullen was obviously warring between two minds on the man. “But I can’t tell you what to do. It’s your Inquisition.” 

“Have Rainier released to us.” Mettius decided after a moment of deliberation. “As much as I would love to see him hang right now, we need to consider all the facts with a clear mind.”

“We must move quickly. We can explore our options back at Skyhold.” Cullen said with a nod of his head. “We have a small window before anything happens here.” Cullen departed to get things started before Mettius’s return. 

“What are you thinking Amatus?” Dorian asked molding himself to Mettius’s back, arms wrapping around the man. With no guards in the room, Dorian took the chance to pepper the back of Mettius’s neck with small kisses; hoping to help release some of the tension he could feel in the body before him.

“He’s going to go through with the Warden ritual. If he survives, we will find a use for him. If he doesn’t, it is no loss and solves everyone’s problem.” 

“Orlais might throw a fit over that.”

“They may grumble, but that man was recruited whether they like it or not. We are just forcing him to go through with it.” Mettius turned in the man’s arms to give him a quick kiss. “Come, we’ve work to do.” 


End file.
